


Never Good Enough

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [68]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

Napoleon kept his hands raised and his stance impassive. There was no doubt his captor would fire if he moved. The man was babbling about how the capture of Solo would be his ticket to greater things, and Napoleon was happy to let him continue. While the gunman was fantasising about his future, it meant he didn't notice what Solo could see coming. It wasn't until Illya's gun was pressed against the back of his head that he realised his career wasn't going to advance.

Napoleon grinned.

"Couldn't you have snuck up behind him a bit little quicker than that?"


End file.
